canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Millitary Koalas
The Millitary Koalas are a team of crime fighting koalas who defend the land down-under from the forces of evil. Kowaski: The heroic leader of the Millitary Koalas. He is smart, brave and responsible. His special powers include flying, heat vision, super strength and super speed. He has a son named Kowaski Jr who also possess these powers. Kowaski Jr can reach into small places the others can't. Nigel: he is 2nd in command. He has various psychic powers and hates being refered to as cute. He is intelligent, suave and rather sarcastic. Nigel is also British. Blondie: One of the three main female members of the group. She is named after the singer Blondie. She is pretty, free spirited and boy crazy. She is a bit of a ditz. She's not the brightest marsupial in the group but she's still pretty cool. Blondie possessess the ability to make copies of herself. Cher: Blondie's best friend. Cher is named after the singer of the same name and possessess the powers of a master sorceress. She is smart, indepent and has an incredible sense of style and class. Cher has a male counterpart named Sonny after Sonny Bono. Most of the time she is very good at controlling her powers but they are powered by her emotions, meaning that they sometimes go haywire when she is angry or scared. Elvis: He is named after Elvis Presley. He is the sad but lovable big guy in the group. His hairstyle, voice and mannerisms are based on Elvis's ones. Elvis has the power to move people with his voice and also the ability to eat absolutely anything- even anything that isn't remotely edible. He always carries a guitar around with him. Beethoven: Named after the famous composer Ludwig Von Beethoven. Beethoven is very intelligent and mysterious and his superpower is time travel. He can also alter time in several different ways. He always has one eyebrow raised in a sarcastic and cocky manner like Stephen Colbert (that's Colbert...NOT Colbear). He is extremely good at what he does. Mozart (my character): Mozart is named after Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Mozart possessess the ability to control the weather. He is an eccentric genius with a love of technology. He builds most of the machines, weapons and gadgets. He is known for his trademark catchphrase "Eureka! I've done it again!" which he says everytime when testing out one of his inventions to see if they function properly. Dio: The teams resident guru. He posesssess god-like powers and is extremely clever and chaming. He is named after Ronnie James Dio. He is a firm believer in the zen philisophy. Dio gives out sagely advice to the other members of his team. Falco: He is named after the late singer Falco. Falco is an expert in all things to do with science. He also is a master of disguise and has the power to turn into absolutely anything. He is extremely smart and quite mysterious. Sidney: He is the Dumb Muscle of the group. Sidney is super strong but extremely stupid. His superpower is super strength. His nickname is the Incredible Gump a play on The Incredible Hulk and the title character from the Tom Hanks film Forrest Gump. Sidney often screws up the various experiments of resident scientist Clark because of his stupidity. It's a running joke throughout the series that he gets a blank look on his face and stares blankly into space, the others think that he's trying to think of something when he's doing this, he then says something stupid like "I like pickles". Clark: The team's resident scientist. He has the same powers as the comic book hero Superman. Clark is a good friend of Mozart's. He loves to invent things but his experiments always go wrong due to Sidney's lack of intelligence. Elton: He is named after Elton John. Elton is an eccentric genius with a knack for art. His special power is the ability to make his various paintings and drawings come to life with his magic. Elton is a very smart marsupial and one heck of an artist. Madonna: The third female member of the group. She is named after the singer Madonna. Her special power is the ability to create fantastic illusions with a click of her fingers. She is smart, beautiful, and elegant but with a wild tomboy spirit that can never be broken. She is also fond of transportation of all kinds. She represents a koalas right to do what she wants and to do it on her own terms but still retains a sense of class, style and feminity. Michael: The latest member of the group, Michael is named after the late Michael Jackson and possessess moonwalker-esque magical abilities, he is a gifted singer and dancer and loves to have fun and has a child-like innocence. Category:Blog posts